


Loss Prevention

by Floris_Oren



Series: Run Down [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Enemas, F/M, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Mob boss Peter, Mob boss wife Elizabeth, Multi, Posessive Peter, Sorry Not Sorry, Sounding, Spanking, dub-con, non con drugging, posessive Elizabeth, rope, this is just an excuse to write a shit ton of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Peter gets Neal where he wants him; Punishment for running off is not very fun for Neal





	1. bound and spanked

**Author's Note:**

> So, Payment kinda happened out of the blue in the need for more evil/mob boss Peter Burke au stories.   
> It was always going to evolve into kink. Like, that was the initial plan. I got cold feet so here we are with this follow up. I've been asked several times to update this and I haven't mostly because I do not have a whole big plot arch.   
> But, I've gotten a request to continue this a couple times and I got a new typewriter. So for the past two days have written out the initial concept out on that. This does NOT resemble what I wrote like at all. The beginning is different and I have switched sequences of kink.   
> and added kink, holy shit.  
> so, all I hope is that you still enjoy this. well, as much as I enjoyed writing it. thank you. :)

Peter looke dup from the paper he’d been reading as the bell to the penthouse in Reno rang for a short second. Jones - who’d been working at a computer - stood and went to see who had decided to bother Peter this morning. 

 

A young man with a brown cowboy hat, jeans and a checked shirt to match tipped said hat at Jones. He had a body bag upon his shoulder. Moans of complaint came from the bag. 

 

“I do believe I’ve got something ta return ta Mr. Burke.” the man said. 

 

“Howie.” Peter stood from his chair. “This better be who I think it is….” 

 

“Your ain’t gonna be disappointed.” Howie was allowed into the penthouse. Elizabeth tromped down the stairs, she had a thick robe around her body, a green mud mask upon her face and hair wrapped up in a towel. 

 

“I want to see.” she said, dripping water behind her as she sailed from the second floor to the first. Howie aferted his eyes as he lay the body bag on the couch. It wiggled. 

 

“It took me some time to tie this man up; he’s good at escaping.”Howie winked, he turned, took a smaller bag from Diana. He tipped his hat again, and walked out. 

 

“Open it.” Elizabeth told Peter, gripping his arm in her excitement.

 

Peter reached for the zipper. 

 

~*~

 

The bright sunlight made Neal groan and squint his eyes. He’s naked. He’s been naked for the past fourteen hours. Ever since Howie drugged him at a bar. Howie had tried a simple tie at first, but Neal had slipped it and had almost gotten away when the man tackled him.  Howie spent some time making the complicated diamond shaped pattern. He’d wrapped Neal’s arms in the rough rope, and knotted it all the way down, between the arms. Out of the way of questing fingers. His legs the same and Howie had even wrapped his dick and balls up. He couldn’t move, but more importantly he couldn’t slip the shibari. 

 

The ball gag in his mouth made him drool, it was vented. Howie hadn’t wanted to worry too much about his breathing since he’d be in a bag and he’d need as much air as he could get. Now, revealed to the world. He wasn’t so mad at Howie, but at himself for falling for the sob story of an old friend he owed a favor too. 

 

That’d teach him to come to anyone’s rescue if they weren’t Mozzie. He humphed. Hand around his shoulders helped him to sit up. The bag is removed from out of under him. 

 

“So pretty.” Elizabeth cooed, petting Neal as if he were a pet. 

“Honey, why don’t you go finish your bath. Neal and I have something to settle.” Peter said. Elizabeth hardly wanted to leave. But she nodded and did as directed. She did have to get the dried, green stuff off her face anyway.

 

Peter watches her go; once she’s gone - and his own people have taken their queue to leave - Peter hunkers down before Neal. “Hey, buddy, are you alright?” he asked. 

 

Neal merely nodded his head. He felt drug sick. And getting a ride over Howie’s shoulder had not helped him out at all. Peter takes out a handkerchief to clean up the drool. 

 

“Listen, I’m going to put you over my knees, and giving you a hiding you’ll never forget. I don’t like it when things I own wonder off. I’ve been looking for you; and you worried El.” Peter looked to the floor above. El was ensconced in the bathroom. 

 

“Do you understand?” Peter asked. 

 

Again, but mostly because he didn’t have much of a choice, Neal nodded. 

“Good.” Peter sighed. He sat down on the couch next to Neal, then tipped the younger man over his lap. He situated Neal with his ass at a good position to strike. Neal’s head rested on the floor a bit. He couldn’t wiggle away thanks to the ties. Peter had left them for this reason. He needed Neal as still as possible. 

 

Peter dug around in the cushions of the couch for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for. “This paddle is hard oak, It had my name carved into it.” he explained since Neal couldn’t see the paddle. 

 

“El must have hidden it. I like to surprise her with a spanking sometimes. She says this one hurts.” he smacked Neal’s left cheek, hard, right in the middle. Neal yelped. 

 

Peter, aim being perfect, hit the same spot several times. He wanted to put in a deep ache. So that Neal would fidget on his chair. Once he saw the outline of BURKE appearing, he switched to the other, so far untouched, butt cheek. Neal yelled behind his gag, tried to wiggle but couldn’t. All he is able to do is lie there and take the beating. 

 

Peter is at a better angle to watch what the spanking brings about on Neal’s plump, very fuckable ass. Peter can’t wait to see El take it later with her own, huge, dick she’d found online. 

 

The paddle makes the skin red, and as the spanking progresses so does the outline of his name, and the redness of the skin. He twirls the paddle to the side without the carved letters and spanks Neal’s thighs. The tighes went from knees to ankles. Howie must have thought Peter would want to beat Neal’s ass at some point. 

 

How thoughtful of him. Peter knew he’d have to use the mercenary again at a later date just for that bit of thoughtfulness. Neal doesn’t agree at all and in fact let’s it be known to anyone near enough to hear him yell. 

 

Peter doesn’t stop. In fact he starts whistling as he settles in for the long haul. Neal isn’t so lucky. On the receiving end of the spanking, all he can do is feel the pain of each strike escalate. His ass feels like a big point of throbbing pain a while later - he isn’t certain how much time has passed - when Peter sits him up.

Peter undoes the leg tie and then makes Neal stand and stumble over to a wall with a large mirror on side, and the other. He’s made to put his nose in the corner of these two mirror’s that join. He can see from the reflection that his ass is more than beet red, or cherry, or apple, or any other type of qualifier. 

 

Peter stands back, gazing at his masterpiece. “Stay there. I want to look at you.” Peter retreats back to his chair, he relaxes as Neal stands. Elizabeth makes her own entrance then. 

 

“Beautiful, dear.” she beams. Neal sniffled pitifully. 

 

“Are you ready?” Peter asked. 

 

Neal did not like where that conversation was going. 

 

~*~

 

Neal tugs on the leather bands that attach to the bottom of a bench he’s been made to bend over. Ass high in the air. Stomach not hitting the wood. The legs that his ankle cuffs are attached too are longer, and make him take on a fat A type of look. The top flat piece of wood that makes it a bench rests at his armpits. Two straight pieces line up with his sides, and curved bit of wood fits about his waist, making him keep this shape. He can’t get off without help.

Which isn’t happening soon. 

 

Elizabeth fits a greased up nozzle into his hole. Pushing until it bottoms out. She secures it with rope, attached to a ring on each end of the base of the nozzle, which she then ties about Neal’s thighs and the wood. 

 

Then the water began. It was cold. Neal shivered at the contact, but is unable to get away. He’s made to take it, just like he had to take the spanking. This was in preparation for Elizabeth. She had something in store for him; Something he isn’t certain he wants. 

 

He moans the cold water and lye soap make him cramp. It hurts and she isn’t stopping the flow as he’s filled far more than he thinks he can take. She gently rubs his stomach. The cramps are not fun. They hurt, and the water isn’t turned off. Neal feels himself stretching and growing as the water continues to collect inside him. The water makes his stomach bulge out. As if he’s pregnant. El’s hand on his stomach makes him keenly aware of the implications of enemas. 

 

El turned the water off; “hold it while I switch for the butt plug.” she said. Neal moans, he has to clench around the nozzle to make sure he can do so when it’s out, but he also has to clench with the smooth head of the butt plug pushes into him. El works it in and out, almost daring him to let the water go before he’s told. 

 

Finally, it’s seated inside him. Just rubbing at his prostate. El then sits under Neal, so that she can handle his cock and balls. “Now, to torture these while we wait.” she coos up at him. Neal groans. 

 

El has a bottle, with a smaller nozel which she fits into the urethra of Neal’s dick. “I’ve always wanted to sound Peter, but he won’t let me. So, I’m going to do it to you.” she says, squeezing lube into and down the dick in her hands. Neal squirms. The water sloshes somewhat inside him. Once convinced Neal’s dick is full of the lube. El opens the pouch she had set on the floor earlier. 

 

“Ready or not, here it comes….” the one she selected was not thin, it was one of the thicker steel rods. It has bulbs on it too. She slowly fits the head of it into the piss slit. Softly mimicking the fucking Neal will take later. He groans as she pushed the rod into his dick. One round bulb after another is pushed inside, getting progressively bigger. Stretching him until it bottoms out.

 

“Hmmm….. How’s that?” she asked even though she knew she wouldn’t get a reply. Neal moaned, half expecting what she’d do next.

  
  



	2. insights and metal rods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal has a break encounter with sounding; then they all have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pushed out on the pegging. It's not that I didn't want to do it, I did, but as I kept giving this story more thought.well. the more it didn't seem to fit. Also, I really hate this last part. I usually do my best to write consent. and while El and Peter are supposed to be bad guys in this, I couldn't bring them to be too much of that. I MEAN, they are horrible people in this verse, but they want to be good to Neal. 
> 
> I think I will open with that pegging scene in the next fic. I may write another short one. I don't know. I recently got my parents into WC so I expect I'll be dabbling in this fandom again in the coming weeks. thanks for reading and thank you for putting up with my horrible updates. :)

Peter sat nearby, watching Neal and Elizabeth. El had that smirk on her face which meant Neal was in for it. Sounding, for some reason, was her favorite thing. Peter had let her do it a few times, he’s actually quite glad they have Neal now. The boy seemed to enjoy it. His moaning may be a bit on the panicked side. He can’t move his hips so he isn’t in much danger. 

 

El is very careful with the steel rods as she slowly imitates the act of fucking. She coos softly at him. Telling him how good he’s being. That she finds him hot. Neal calms a bit from those words. He’s doing his best to take what they are throwing at him. 

 

Her gaze shifts from Neal to Peter; she smiles. He can’t help but catch his breath with the sudden thought of; “she’s my wife. She married me.” 

 

He smiles as she giggles at him; she knows what he is thinking. She always seemed to be on the same wave length. She made him better. He couldn’t live without her. At all. He’d always need, and love her. 

 

Neal’s yelp draws Peter out of his thoughts. Their third has just got an orgasm cut off by an elegant hand at the base of his dick. He’s breathing a bit too heavily. The three are still until Neal is able to calm down. 

 

“Dear, would you mind taking the gag out for me?” El called. Peter got up and circled around to Neal’s front. He undid the buckle and slowly takes the gag out. 

 

Neal groans in relief. Glad for the reprieve. 

 

“Are you alright?” Peter asked. 

 

“I…..guess…” Neal cleared his throat. Peter starts to pet Neal. The metal rod within the length of his cock makes him take a deep breath. Even if he can’t move by accident, he isn’t certain he’ll get out of this without some type of damage. 

 

“Don’t worry, Neal.” El say’s from below slowly twisting the rod, the sensations war within him. It feels so good, better than he’d ever thought. Granted he’d never put this on the list of kinks he’d ever been willing to try with anyone. “I won’t hurt you.” 

 

“I don’t know….about that….” Neal gulped. 

 

El kisses the closest bit of skin she can reach on his side before pulling the rod out entirely. “There, that better?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah….” Neal licked his lips. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you to the toilet.” Peter starts to undo the bindings. Elizabeth helps. 

 

~*~

An hour later Neal lies on his side, on the couch. Elizabeth and Peter helped him upstairs to the bathroom where he voided the enema and soaked in some hot water. He found himself to be so tired that he nearly fell asleep. 

 

He has his eyes closed but does his best to stay aware. Peter and El are in the kitchen, the open concept of the penthouse does not lead to privacy. They’re whispering. Neal tries to listen. 

 

He can’t catch most of what they’re saying but eventually they finish with whatever they’re doing and join him in the living room. A hand in his hair arouses him slightly. “Time to go to bed for real, Neal.” 

 

“With you?” Neal asked. He sat up. Elizabeth sat down on his left. 

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“Sore.” Neal muttered. 

 

“You’ll feel better later.” she promised. 

Peter had wandered off towards the fireplace. From a leather covered box he pulled something slick and futuristic from inside of it. He turned back and approached his wife and….

 

There are a lot of words to describe Neal, but none seem to fit just right in this instance; to him, Prisoner, to Peter….Lover seems like a jump. 

 

“Neal…” 

 

“Peter, what are you going to do to me?” Neal’s previous bright eyes widen, rounded off with dull worry. 

 

“Neal. I don’t let people walk away from me alive.” Peter frowned. 

 

“But you got the necklace back.” Neal reasoned. 

 

“Kate brought you into this mess, Neal.” Peter knelt down so he could clip the band of mesh-black fabric around Neal’s ankle. There’s a thin box that lights up green once it connects at the ends. 

 

“It’s a tracking device.” Elizabeth supplies. “We’ll know where you are twenty-four/seven.” 

 

“And I can restrict your boundaries.” Peter was on his feet, cellphone in hand. 

 

“Why me?” Neal asked. “I steal art, I reproduce the masters. You never deal in that.” 

 

“And now neither will you.” Peter looked away from his phone, to glance at Neal. “Kate had to walk away from something, she had to leave the one thing most important to her in this world.” 

 

Neal shook his head, “You underestimate our relationship.” 

 

“Neal….Honey….” 

 

“I knew she was going to break up with me eventually. But…..” he shrugged. 

 

“She wanted my diamonds, she used you to get them. When we found her, she’d already drugged you.” Elizabeth says, “she didn’t care what happened to you when she left. She didn’t even look back. Neal. Later, you escaped. And that’s when you really got Peter’s attention.” 

 

Neal rubbed his hands together, he glanced from Peter to El then looked down at the floor; “What?” 

 

“It’s true. Peter thought you’d be easy to find, but it’s taken more than his original six months to do it.” Elizabeth giggled. 

 

“You were worth it.” Peter sat down on Neal’s right. “That’s why I want to keep you now.” 

 

“This is going nowhere.” Neal stood. He paced away. The pj’s he wears are far too big for him. They hang on his otherwise thin frame. Too many days going hungry while running from Peter. 

 

“I don’t get it.” Neal ruffles his own hair, anxiety making him pace to the window. Peter and El watch him carefully. “I’m not special.” 

 

El rolled her eyes; “You are to us.” 

 

Neal gave her an askance glance of unbelief. Peter had the sudden realization that Neal depended on Kate to keep up his confidence. He knew he was good at what he did, but if he didn’t have someone who also knew….but he found someone who took advantage instead. 

 

“Tell me, did Kate ask you to steal El’s diamonds to prove your love to her?” Peter asked. 

 

Neal stopped pacing, he wrapped his arms around himself and thought about it. If he thought very hard there was a night, some six months before he ever showed up at that charity gala where he and Kate pulled off the diamond heist. 

 

“We were in bed. We just gotten through and were just lying there….” Neal was vague on the details. “She asked me about El’s diamonds. She said they were the rarest in the world and she wanted to wear them. I told her….I told her not to think about it. That you two were…” he turned towards them. Blinked. 

 

“Yes?” Peter encouraged. 

 

Neal took a deep breath; “She is a woman of action, and she doesn’t like men who don’t do anything. I was always trying to find a new way to surprise her. I was tired, so very tired and….I wanted to make her happy.” 

 

“You make us happy.” El supplied. “We didn’t know it when we found you on the bed, unconscious. We waited for her to get done in the bathroom. I knew right then I wanted you for my own. But not own like a vase, I want you like I want Peter.” El said. 

 

“The tracking device will come off, but, we’re hoping you’ll give us a chance.” Peter said. 

 

Neal had to blink again, shake his head a bit; “what? You’re a mob boss and you’re asking me to give you a chance?” 

 

“El and I have talked it over, and we think we can make this work. Give us a year.” Peter said. 

 

Neal balked. “A year?” 

 

“A year to work things out between the three of us.” Elizabeth supplied. “After that you are free to stay or leave.” 

 

Neal sighed; “a year is a long time.” 

 

“It should be enough to give us all a chance to figure out if this threeway will work or not.” Peter said. 

 

“What if, what if it doesn’t and you two end up….somewhere not together?” Neal asked. “I won’t be party to a divorce.” 

 

“We won’t get a divorce.” El said. “We don’t believe in it.” 

 

Neal sighed. Then nodded. “Fine, one year.” 

 

“Good. bed?” Peter asked. Yet he herded Neal before him upstairs. El took the rear, turning lights off as they went. 

 

“Neal?” El is slipping into her night gown while Neal settles into the middle of the bed, Peter had pointed him in that direction. 

 

“Hmmm?” and inquiring noise. 

 

“I want to have you tomorrow night.” She replied, crawling into bed. 

 

Neal yawned. The night had gotten away from them and he didn’t think he could have sex in any shape; he was so tired. 

 

“Alright.” he agreed. El kissed his cheek, then she kissed Peter. The lights went out and together, three settled in for the first night in a year of nights. Neal didn’t think they’d last even that long. 

 

He was already planning to leave as soon as he could figure out a way to hack the tracking bracelet. His promise to give them a year be damned. 

  
  
  



End file.
